The present invention relates to a storage and order-picking system for picking piece goods by means of an order-picking machine being configured to store, pick, and deliver the piece goods in a fully automated manner. The invention further relates to a method for filling an order-picking machine with piece goods. The invention is particularly used in the trade of pharmaceuticals, and particularly relates to piece-picking applications.